Together
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and PJ are with Chris and Phil but not everything is as perfect as it was before. Dan and PJ spend some time together and realize that they want to be together, not with Chris and PJ.


"Hey, Dan, are you alright over there?" PJ asked as he waved his hand in front of Dan's face. Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at PJ, who raised his eyebrows. "You zoned out on me, mate." PJ said.

It was a Friday night, around 6 o' clock. Dan Howell was spending the weekend at his friend, PJ Liguori's, house. They were planning on filming a couple of videos together. They never got to spend time together so they thought that this would be the perfect idea. Dan needed some time away anyways. Ever since he started working for the BBC, his schedule had been non-stop busy. He was thankful that he could finally get a few days off.

Dan was currently sitting on PJ's bed with PJ in PJ's bedroom. They were filming a Q&A video for their viewers.

"Oh, uh…" Dan started to say. "Sorry." He said.

"Are you okay?" PJ asked. "You seem a bit off today." He said. Dan sighed.

"I don't know. There's just a lot going on right now." He said.

"We don't have to film this video if you don't want to." PJ said. "We have all weekend."

"No! No. I do want to film it." Dan said. He shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" PJ asked. "I mean...Whatever's on your mind, not the video…" Dan laughed. PJ reached over and turned off the camera. He looked at Dan again. Dan looked at him.

"It's me and Phil." Dan said. PJ stared at him. "I don't know how to explain it." Dan said. "I love Phil with all my heart. We seemed so perfect for each other but now it just feels like…" He let out a sigh.

"It's not so perfect?" PJ asked. Dan looked at him. "Same thing's happened with me and Chris."

"I hate that I feel this way! I fucking hate it!" Dan yelled. PJ blinked a few times as he stared at Dan. "I love Phil. I really do. I love him with all my heart and I just really don't want our relationship to die away like this, especially when we've been through so much together." He said. PJ bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan. Dan sighed and shook his head. "Maybe it's a sign. Maybe we're just not meant to be." He said.

"Dan, th-there's something I need to tell you." PJ said. Dan looked at him.

"Are _you_ okay?" Dan asked, mimicking PJ's voice. PJ rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm fine." He said. "I just don't want things to change in a bad way after I tell you what I'm gonna tell you."

"Oh, come on. That could never happen." Dan said. "Just tell me." He said. "You know you can trust me."

"Okay…" PJ started to say. He took a deep breath. "I um…I really like you." PJ mumbled. He quickly looked away from Dan and stared down at his hands.

"Well, I really like you too, Peej." Dan said. PJ sighed.

"No! Not like that." PJ said. Dan frowned. "Dan, I like you as more than a friend."

"What?" Dan asked with shock. "But…What about Chris?" He asked.

"I love Chris and everything but…I don't know. It seems like he doesn't love me like I love him." PJ said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I think he just wants to be with me because of the internet." PJ said. Dan frowned. He felt a little bad for PJ now that he knew that this was how Chris had been treating him. He was so sure that Chris was in love with PJ. "I knew I've always liked you but after spending some quality time with you…I guess I realized I really do like you. Maybe even love you." He mumbled. Dan stared at him with shock. "But you have Phil so it doesn't even matter how I feel." PJ said. He quickly stood up and walked out of his bedroom. Dan blinked a few times. He was confused about what had just happened.

Dan sat there for about 10 minutes, just thinking to himself, before he finally stood up and went to find PJ. He looked around for a few minutes before he finally found PJ in the kitchen. PJ was sitting on the counter and was staring at his hands. He didn't even look up or say anything when he heard Dan.

"Peej?" Dan asked when he saw him. He nervously walked into the kitchen.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way." PJ said. "I can deal with it." He said. Dan walked over to him.

"PJ, I do actually want to talk about this." Dan said. PJ sighed. He slid off the counter. He finally looked up at Dan. "I really do love Phil…A lot. He's my best friend. But lately…Our relationship just hasn't been like it used to be. We've both been a little distant from each other. Maybe we're getting sick of each other. I don't know." Dan said. He sighed. "I think maybe it's time that I try to be with someone else." He said. PJ frowned.

"Dan, I don't want you to be with me unless you absolutely want to be with me." He said. Dan stared at him. "I don't want you to be with me because you feel like you have to be with me." PJ said.

"But I do want to be with you. You are the one that I definitely do want to be with." Dan said. "I literally just sat in your bedroom for 10 minutes thinking about this. I know what I want." He said. PJ took a deep breath.

"What are we going to do about Chris and Phil?" He asked.

"We can worry about that later." Dan said. "But for right now…Let's just enjoy our time together while we can. We only have today and tomorrow before I go back home on Sunday." He said. PJ couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms round Dan and hugged him. Dan smiled and hugged him back. They hugged for a few seconds before PJ finally pulled away. He took a deep breath as he stared at Dan. Dan pulled PJ closer and then he kissed him. PJ was a little shocked but he didn't hesitate to kiss Dan back. Dan pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" PJ asked. Dan chuckled.

"Come on, let's go. We have a video to finish filming." Dan said. PJ groaned. Dan laughed. He reached down and gently grabbed PJ's hand and then he led the way back to PJ's bedroom and they immediately started filming again.

Although, Dan was not looking forward to breaking up with Phil, but he was actually very happy to be with PJ. PJ was always such a positive and calm person and that's exactly what Dan needed in his life.


End file.
